Nicos songs
by The dragons cursed flame
Summary: Persephone has always hated or at least not got along with nico what if out couriousity she over hears some of nicos music will her vewies of him change?
1. Hero

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or any of the songs used as well as credit goes to hadesgirl015 and her story nico's music that gave me the idea for this story **

Persephone's pov

I was walking down the halls when I heard music blaring from nicos room. Stupid Demi-god I stalked towards his room I was about to barge in when I heard the lyrics of the song

_no one sits with him with, he doesn't fit in_

Doesn't fit in what?

_but we feel like we do when we make fun of him_

_cause you want to belong do you go along _

_cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong _

dose he mean me? No can't be

_it's not like we hate him or want him to die _

No it's defiantly not me. I do hate him but even I don't want him to die

_but maybe he goes home and thinks suicide _

He doesn't think like that dose he?

_or he comes back to school with a gun at his side _

_And a kindness from you might have saved his life _

Am i really that mean to him. No he'd never go that far would he?

_heroes are made when you make a choice _

thats very true

_you could be a hero _

_Heroes do what's right _

_You could be a hero _

_you might save a life _

_You could be a hero, you can join the fight _

_for what's right for what's right for what's right _

he did convince hades to join the fight for Olympus

_no one talks to her, she feels so alone _

is that how he feels?

_she's in to much pain to survive on her own_

_ The hurt she can't handle over flows to a knife _

he doesn't self harm dose he?

_she writes on her arm, wants to give up her life _

he doesn't want to die dose he?

_each day she goes on is a day that's she brave _

_Fighting the lie that giving up is the way _

_Each moment of courage her own life she saves _

_when she throws out the pills a hero is made _

_Hero's are made when you make a choice _

_you could be a hero _

_heroes do what's right _

_you could be a hero _

_you might save a life _

_you could be a hero, you can join the fight _

_for what's right for what's right for what's right _

_No one talks to him about how he lives _

_He thinks that the choice he makes are just his _

_Doesn't know he's a leader with the way he behaves _

_And others will follow the choices he's made _

_he lives on the edge he's old enough to decide _

_His brother he wants to be him is just nine _

_He can do what he wants because it's his right_

_The choices he makes change a nine year olds life _

_You could be a hero _

_heroes do what's right _

_you could be a hero _

_you might save a life _

_you could be a hero,you can join the fight _

_for what's right for what's right for what's right _

_Like Micky dee was the one in class who everyday got totally harassed _

do others harass him?

_this went one for years until he decided he never shed another tear _

_so he walked threw the door grabbed the 44 out of his fathers dresser drawer _

_said i can't take life no more, and just like that life can be lost,_

nico would never do that to himself right?

_but this isn't even about that _

_all of us just sat back and watched it happen _

do I really just let this happen am I the cause of his pain

_think it's not my responsibility to solve a problem that's not even about me _

_This is our problem this Is just one of the daily scenarios which we choose to cause a rise_

_instead of doing the right thing _

_If we make a choice _

_To be the voice, for those you won't stand up for themselves _

_how many life's would we save, change, rearranged? _

_Now it's our turn to pick a side _

_So don't keep walking by not wanting to intervene, cause you just want to exists but never be seen _

_So let's wake up, change the world, our time is now _

the music ended and I walked away from the door my mind and heart unsure of what to do. But ones thing for sure she was going to keep an eye on that boy


	2. Just like you

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or any of the songs used as well as credit goes to hadesgirl015 and her story nico's music that gave me the idea for this story**

Persephone's pov

i walked into the throne room to see hades already there

me: good morning love

he nodded i looked around

me: where's nico?

it was an innocent question

hades: on a mission

I nodded and sat on my throne

hades: he's taking longer then it should have. Some times i wish he was the one who had died instead of Bianca at least she would have been able to get the job done on time

my eyes widened slightly that was the second time he wished his own son dead. He just grunted and walked out the room. When he was gone I heard a muffled sob I turned my head in the direction of the door an I saw Nicos intense black eyes filled with pain and tears. He ran towards his room I followed when I got to his room i was about to knock when the music started playing again

_I could be mean, I could be angry, you know I could be just like you _

_I could be fake, I could be stupid, you know I could be just like you _

did he mean hades? Probably

_you thought you were standing beside me, you were only in my way _

_Your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

he's right nico won't be like hades no matter how much they look alike

_you thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way _

its true the ghost and such helped him a lot more then hades ever did

_your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_you thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way_

_your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you_

_I could be cold, I could be ruthless, you know I could be just like you_

no nico couldn't be like that it wasn't in his nature

_I could be weak, I could be senseless, you know I could be just like you_

_You thought you were standing beside me, you were only in my way _

_your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_You thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way_

_your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_you thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way _

_You wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_On my own, cause I can't take living with you _

he does leave a lot more often now that I think about it

_I'm alone _

does he really feel that way?

_so I won't turn out like you want me to _

_you thought you were standing beside me, you were only in my way_

_your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_you thought you were there to guide me, you were only in my way _

_Your wrong if you think that'll I'll be just like you _

_you thought you were standing beside me, you were only in my way _

_your wrong if you think that I'll be just like you _

_I could be mean, I could be angry, you know I could be just like you _

the music ended and I walked away thoughts swirling in my head


	3. Perfect

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or any of the songs used as well as credit goes to hadesgirl015 and her story nico's music that gave me the idea for this story**

Persephone's pov

The next day i was sitting in the throne room with hades when nico came back from another mission and he looked terrible. His clothes were ripped and burnt he hade buries and cuts everywhere and there was a deep gash on the side of his temple

nico: I've done as you asked father

hades: took you long enough your sister would have done it much faster then you

I looked at nico who looked like he had just been punched in the gut and then whispered so softly I almost didn't hear

nico: I just can't please you can I

he ran out of the throne room I followed him

me: nico

he turned and looked at me

nico: yes lady Persephone

me: here

I handed him some ambrosia and nectar

nico: thank you

I nodded and he went to his room not long after the music started again

_hey dad look at me_

_ think back and talk to me _

_Did I grow up according to plan? _

With hades probably not

_and do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_

hades probably thinks so

_but it hurts when you disapprove all along _

does nico really hurt every time hades disapproves of something he does?

_and I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud _

he really does try but hades doesn't seem to care

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you _

_cant pretend that I'm alright _

does he really just pretend to be happy so others don't worry?

_and you can't change me _

no matter what hades does he can't really change nico

_cause we lost it all, nothing last forever _

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect _

you don't have to be sorry for that if anyone isn't perfect it's hades

_now it's just to late and we can't go back _

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect _

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside_

Is he really that pained about the way hades treats him?

_did you know you used to be my hero?_

nico looked up to him and he crushed his heart

_all the days you spent with me _

_now seem so far away _

hades did spend a lot of time with him when Maria di Angelo was still alive

_and it feels like you don't care anymore _

it really does feel that way doesn't it

_and now I try hard to make it _

_I just wanna make you proud _

he really just wants hades to be proud of him

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

it doesn't seem that way does it with every hurtful thing hades says to him

_I can't stand another fight _

does he mean another war? Or another fight with hades probably both

_and nothings alright _

he really is hurting

_cause we lost it all, nothing last forever _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect _

_now it's just to late and We can't go back _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect _

_Nothings gonna change the things you said _

nothing will ever change about all the horrible things hades has said to him

_nothing's gonna make things right again (right again) _

nothing ever will

_please don't turn your back _

he's begging you to listen

_I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you_

it really is hard isn't it

_but you don't understand (you don't understand)_

he really doesn't understand the pain he's putting his own in

_cause we lost it all, nothing last forever _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect _

_Now it's just to late and we can't go back _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect _

_Cause we lost it all, nothing last forever _

_I'm sorry _

_I can't be perfect _

_now it just to late and we can't go back_

_Im sorry _

_I can't be perfect _

the music stopped and I walked away nico why was I so blind to your pain


	4. nico's secret is revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not own percy jackson or any of the songs used a****s well as credit goes to hadesgirl015 and her story nico's music that gave me the idea for this story**

Persephone's pov

i was walking toward the throne room when I heard Nico I opened the door but stayed silent, Nico seemed really nervous

Nico: father there's something I wish to tell you

hades raised an eyebrow but waved his hand in a 'go on motion' Nico took a deep breath

Nico: dad I'm... Gay

my eyes widened as did hades but Nico was on a role

Nico: and I have a boyfriend

hades seemed thunder struck and Nico shifted uncomfortably

nico: da-

hades: who?

Hades didn't seem mad but I couldn't be to sure

Nico: will solace son of Apollo

that surpsired me the son of Apollo and a son of hades well opposites do attract apparently hades didn't share my sentiment

hades: your not allowed to see him anymore

nicos eyes widen and he seemed hurt

Nico: why? I love him

hades: no son of mine will date some _boy_ of apollos

Nico seemed crushed

nico: but-

hades: I SAID NO!

nico flinched and he looked like he was going to start crying I couldn't take it any more I rushed in I felt hades eyes on me but I was focused on nico I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug he looked at me in surprise i took notice of the unshed tears in his eyes

me: it's okay nico no need to cry

he looked down in embarrassment I gave him a soft smile before glaring at hades I whispered to nico

me: nico why don't you go to your room I will talk to your father

he seemed unsure but then nodded and rushed out of the room I glared at hades

me: how could you he's your son and he came to you with this because he trusted you and thought you'd accept him and what do you do you shun him and make him close to tears, and this isn't even the first time for the past couple of days you've riddeculed him and sent him close to tears blaming him for everything and blantly wishing he was DEAD! So his sister could live what kind of heartless monster are you?

I didn't wait for him to respond before storming out and heading for nico's room I didn't hear any music so I knocked there was some rustling before he opened the door his eyes were red from crying and I noticed he was trying to hide his wrist from me, no he couldn't have I grabbed his arms and flipped them over and all along his wrists there was cuts some were really old and fading but there were a lot of fresh ones that were bleeding freely

me: oh nico what has he done to you

I looked at his eyes and saw that he was sobbing and mumbling "i'm sorry" over and over again I pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back in a soothing way till he stopped crying I pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes which were red and puffy from crying

me: come on nico lets go clean you up okay?

he sniffled and nodded I pulled him into his room and into the bathroom attached to it, I sat him down on the toilet seat and and pulled some wrap from the cabent and a cloth I dampened it and rubbed at his wrists he winced in pain once they were clean I wrapped them with the wrap once i was done i looked him in the eyes and grabbed his shoulders

me: promise me nico that you won't do this again

he looked at me and shook his head

nico: I can't promise you something I might not be able to keep

he hung his head I pulled him into a hug

me: its okay I understand but still i'm going to help you through this alright?

he looked at me and gave me a genuine smile making me smile in return

me: now why don't you tell me about this boyfriend of yours

he blushed and I laughed

me: aw there no reason to be shy

nico: hes really kind and sweet and he super over protective but hes also really brave and daring and really really stuborn mostly when it comes to my health

a small smile was on his face making me smile in return he looked really happy

hades: is that so

we jumped and I looked behind me to see him standing at the door way his eyes were on nico's wrists

nico/me: dad/hades

he walked in and crouched down next to me and looked at nico regret in his eyes he grabbed his wrist

hades: oh nico what have I done

nico: dad its not your-

hades: yes yes it is nico

nico looked down and then hades pulled him into a hug making nico gasp in surprise

* * *

to be continued...


End file.
